


Day 3: Christmas in the Bunker

by missbloom



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbloom/pseuds/missbloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana and Sam decorate the Bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3: Christmas in the Bunker

Dean woke up to… Christmas music?

Stumbling into the main room of the bunker, he was greeted with lights and garland and table pieces, along with a crap load of other Christmas decorations that weren’t there when he went to bed. “Alana… what…?”

The woman jogged up the stairs and came over to give him a good morning hug, “I’ve decorated; Sam said you guys have never really done anything for Christmas here, so I thought I’d change that.”

He saw a tree set up in the entryway, all decked out with lights, tinsel, and ornaments, “Where did you get all this stuff?” He held on to Alana’s hips while looking around some more, squinting at the stockings that hung on one of the bookcase shelves.

"Does it matter?" Sam appeared from one of the hallways, a step ladder in hand. Dean watched as he went over to the doorway and hung up some green thing.

"Dude, is that _mistletoe_?” His brother nodded and glanced at them with a smirk before leaving to put the ladder back.

Stepping backwards, Alana guided Dean into the doorway and looked up at the plant before meeting his eyes and stretching up on her tiptoes to kiss him softly.

Yeah, some of this holiday stuff was really annoying and pointless, but if it included extra kisses from his super hot and super smart girlfriend? He could definitely tolerate it for a month or so.


End file.
